


Unpractical Magic

by Yzazar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Practical Magic Fusion, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzazar/pseuds/Yzazar
Summary: There was a dead man in the car and Bodhi Rook had killed him.Practical Magic AU





	1. Bodhi kills a Man. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been awol for a bit but I'm finding my way back! All the good bits are ripped straight from the movie. Enjoy!I

         There was a dead man in the car and Bodhi Rook had killed him.

         Bodhi was pacing frantically beside the car as Jyn administered CPR. When it quickly became apparent that the man wasn’t going to wake up again Jyn kicked the body off the back seat onto the floor of the car.

         “How much belladonna did you give him Bodhi!” Jyn hisses. Bodhi glares in response.

         “He was trying to kill you!” Bodhi yells while she covered the body with anything she could find.

         “He wasn’t trying to kill me!” Jyn yelled back exasperated “He needed me alive!”

         “Jyn he had his hands wrapped around your neck!” Bodhi retorts remembering the horrible sight of his sister gasping for breath.

         “Semantics!” Jyn huffed out seemingly satisfied with the way the body was hidden. She proceeds to slam the door on the dead man's hand. How she had missed that Bodhi would never understand and the sight of the lifeless hand dangling out of the side door makes both of them pause.

         “What the fuck Jyn!” She hastily opens the door and stuffs the hand back in before successfully closing it.

         Jyn waited before they were both in the car and driving before she began to explain just why Bodhi was forced to take a red-eye flight across the country to save his kidnapped sister.

         “He was looking for father,” Jyn explained, her face grimacing at the mention of Bodhi’s long-absent stepfather. “He was convinced we were in contact which is preposterous since we haven't seen him since he walked out on us.” She finished through clenched teeth.

         “He obviously knows more about Galen then we do at this point.” Bodhi mutters glancing back at the body lying on the ground “ah...Well knew.” Bodhi corrects himself. Jyn stays silent for a long while and when Bodhi looks at her he doesn’t like the expression on her face.

         “No!” Bodhi says, cutting Jyn off before she can even speak the thought Bodhi knows is in her mind.

         “Bodhi! He’s the first lead we've had on father in years! This might be our only chance to get information!” Bodhi glances around wildly.

         “I’m not practicing necromancy just so you can find Galen and punch him in the face!” Bodhi whispers. “End of discussion!”

         Of course, the night ended with Bodhi and Jyn dragging a dead body up the steps of their Uncles home because he could never say no to his sister. They are eternally lucky that Uncle Chirrut and Uncle Baze are somewhere in the desert celebrating the full moon. As long as their supplies were refilled before they return they'll never need to know and Bodhi will never have to face their disappointment.

         That was the plan up until the moment he and Jyn prepared to stick needles into a dead man and he opened his eyes. For a very brief moment, Bodhi thought he had succeeded.

         Then the man lunges at Jyn, once again wrapping his hands around her neck.

         “WHERE IS YOUR FATHER!” The zombie roars as he strangles his sister yet again. To protect her Bodhi proceeds to bash in the man's brains with a cast iron skillet, effectively killing him for the second time that night.,

         “That not how the spell is supposed to work,” Bodhi mutters while staring down at the blood splattered kitchen floor. Jyn grunts in response as she rubs her neck and simply glares Bodhi for stating the obvious. Bodhi ends the longest night of his life by digging the deepest grave he and Jyn can in the pouring rain.

         “This was the dumbest thing you've ever convinced me to do!” Bodhi groans as he digs.

         "I know! I know!" Jyn says "I owe you !" Bodhi chooses not to mention all the other favors Jyn owes him for. This time. He’s going to bury this body, take a long hot shower, nap till noon, and forget this ever happened.

         It’s yet another plan that goes to hell when the next day the doorbell ring. Bodhi’s nerves are frazzled and his body is ready to flee or fight when he opens the door. He’s not ready for how quiet everything suddenly becomes. His racing thoughts and twitchy body all seem to just… stop.

         oh.

         The man at the door is lovely to look at. His long hair, trimmed beard, and piercing eyes make Bodhi weak in the knees.

         “Hi,” Bodhi says softly. “Can I help you?” The man proceeds to pull something out of his pocket and then shows Bodhi his star-shaped badge.

         “My name is Cassian Andor. I’m a special investigator at the state prosecutor office in Tucson. I’m looking for Jyn Rook.” The fear and anxiety that had previously been held at bay by the sight of this man comes rushing back, punching the air out of his lungs. Bodhi resists the incriminating instinct to slam the door in this mans face. Bodhi nods as he steps aside to let Mr. Andor in.

         “I think she’s still sleeping but if you come in I’ll go wake her,” Bodhi says more calmly than he feels. Bodhi seats him at the kitchen table and quickly and quietly rushed up the stairs. The further he got the worse the panic in him grew. Before he opens the attic door where Jyn slept Bodhi takes a moment to catch his breath and puzzle over what the hell had happened. He pats his body down when he suddenly inexplicably feels that he's missing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make it obvious enough who the dead man was?
> 
> I missed Day 1 and It's 12:34 am here so I'm only like half an hour late for Day 2!


	2. Jyn vs. The Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! I do this for fun but I do hope you like it!

 

 

          “Jyn,” Bodhi hyperventilates as he watches her run around her room trying to find something to wear other than pajamas. “I don’t think I can lie to him.”  Jyn momentarily sticks her head out of her closet to stare at him.

        “What the do you mean?!” Bodhi shrugs and begins pacing.

        “Jyn he’s…” Bodhi’s words fail him and he just motions erratically with his hands while Jyn nods with a shrewd look on her face.

         “He’s nice looking isn't he?” Bodhi buries his face in his hands.

        “He’s so pretty!” He wails before quickly clapping a hand over his mouth.

        “Excellent!” She says walking out of her closet dressed in something more presentable. “Put something sexy on, turn on the charm and meet me downstairs.” She says before slipping out the door.

         “What? No! Jyn!!!” Bodhi tries to protest but she's already stomping down the stairs loudly. Bodhi seriously considers following her advice before he panics about how desperate that would look. He finally settles on doing a quick mirror check and smoothing down his hair before he follows her down the stairs. Breathing in deeply Bodhi walks into the room where Jyn seems to be facing off with Officer Andor.  Bodhi stares at each of them awkwardly before the silence is broken by Officer Andor.

       “Perhaps I could ask your…” He trails off gesturing at Bodhi.

       “My brother,”  Jyn clarifies, barely concealing her threatening glare. If the situation wasn’t so serious Bodhi would be touched by her protectiveness. Bodhi smiles nervously while stepping up to stand beside Jyn who in turns gives him a reassuring smile.

         “What questions do you have for me?” he asks, the presence of his sister calming his nerves. Officer Andor holds up the files he carried in with him.

         “If I may?” That’s how thanks to his sisters maneuvering he ends up sitting uncomfortably close to Officer Andor in their breakfast nook

         “I have been tracking Orson Krennic for a long time.” He begins and Bodhi nearly chokes on his own spit when a picture of the man he killed is placed before him. “Two days ago a security camera caught this image of Mr. Krennic in a gas station.” another picture joins the first and Bodhi’s heart sinks.  Jyn is in the picture paying at a register and Krennic is directly behind her. “A witness claims there was an argument between your sister and Krennic before they both left. Together.” 

        Bodhi risk a glance up at Jyn who has an excellent poker face. Bodhi remains silent and Cassian continues, more pictures joining the two on the table. All of them are of Jyn or Krennic at various gas stations and rest stops throughout the day and into the night.

        “Where were you going, Miss Rook?” Cassian asks, and Bodhi stares at her with wide eyes, quietly and urgently whispering into her mind that she should really just shut up. Jyn chooses to ignore him.

       “I was held against my will.” She finally says and Bodhi has to resist screaming loudly straight into her head. “He threatened me.” She says more firmly ignoring the radiating disapproval from Bodhi. “He said he’d kill me if I didn’t do what he said.” Officer Andor doesn’t look convinced but he’s listening intently.

         “What exactly did he want you to do?” he asked and Jyn shrugs.

        “He just wanted me to drive.” Officer Andor nods and turns to Bodhi

        “And how did you get involved in this?” he asks and then the last picture is dropped onto the table and Bodhi knows he’s fucked. It’s from a gas station hundreds of miles away but it’s of Bodhi now driving his sister's car, with two notable figures in the back seat. Against his better judgment, Bodhi opens his mouth.

        “My sister was kidnapped.” he says staring directly into Mr. Andor’s eyes “She contacted me and I rushed to help her.” Jyn jumps in to help him.

         “Speed dialing Bodhi was the only thing I could do that he wouldn’t notice.” She adds on. He doesn’t look like he believes them for even a second but Bodhi watches as Jyn works her magic. Her figurative magic, not the literal one of course.

         “We slipped away last night and that man took my car. Bodhi and I were going to report everything this morning.” Bodhi resisted the urge to stare at her incredulously.

        “Why did you not call the police immediately?” Officer Andor asks wryly.

        “I had just spent the last 48 hours under extremely traumatizing circumstances, I wasn't eager to subject myself to the police,” Jyn responds dryly. Much to their surprise, the man smirks as if in agreement. He turns to Bodhi and stares at him for a long moment.

         “So that’s the story?” He asks and Bodhi feels like he’d choke on his words if he dared to speak so he purses his lips and nods rapidly.

         “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you but Orson Krennic is a dangerous man.” Officer Andor says as he sharply slaps down an entire file onto the table making Bodhi jump in his seat. One by one Cassian pull out pictures of men, women, and children. All of them, alleged victims of Orson Krennic and his partner. For several minutes he discloses the gruesome details of their death. Jyn grows visibly pale as he continues.  

         “Enough,” Bodhi says forcefully, surprising even himself. “That man is not in this house. Until two days ago we never set eyes on him and until today we didn’t even know his name. We are simply victims that were lucky enough to survive.” Officer Andor is staring at him intensely and Bodhi knows that for once he believes the words coming out of his mouth. They were the truth after all.

         “You are very lucky.” He says and abruptly begins collecting all the evidence strewn around the table. “I have more business in town, If you two remember anything that could be helpful to my investigation please do not hesitate to contact me.” Bodhi feels disoriented by the sudden end of their interrogation but reaches to take the card extended to him. When their hands meet Bodhi almost drops the card at the sensation of a static shock. Once again Officer Andor is staring at him intently and despite the serious discussion that had taken place only seconds before Bodhi can feel himself blushing.

         “Good afternoon Mr. Rook,” He says, never looking away. Then as if remembering Jyn was even here he turned to her “Good afternoon Miss Rook.” Jyn subtly kicks him and he almost knocks over the table in his haste to get up and walk Mr. Andor out the door. Bodhi hopes his summer tan is hiding most of his blushing.

         “Once again Mr. Rook if you have any information about Orson Krennic or Galen Erso please contact me immediately.” Bodhi feels like he’d been punched as bile rises in his throat.

         “Galen Erso?” He repeats faintly. Mr. Andor is far too perceptive as he turns back to stare at Bodhi through narrowed eyes.

         “Yes, Orson Krennic’s suspected associate.” He clarifies. Bodhi nods and wonders if this policeman is aware of the bomb he’s dropped on their life. Mr. Andor certainly looks more suspicious than ever.

         “I may have more questions for you two. Don’t go anywhere.” He says before getting into his car and driving away. Bodhi closes the door as calmly as he can before whirling around to face Jyn. Both of them were still processing what had just happened.

        “Jyn where's your car?” he asks because last he remembers it was in their driveway and now thanks to Jyn the police thought Krennic had it.

        “I drove it off a cliff this morning,” Jyn confesses.

        “What!?” Bodhi almost shouts. “Why?!”

        “Because we killed a man in it!” Jyn almost shouts right back causing Bodhi so shush her frantically. “There was too much evidence in it and we needed a cover story!”

         “When were you going to tell me?” Bodhi hisses furiously.

         “When I woke up!” Jyn said defensively “I didn’t think the police would catch on so quickly!” Bodhi glares at her and goes into the kitchen to prepare a strong cup of tea. Jyn follows him closely, finally saying what was on both their minds.

         “Bodhi he has information about Galen,” she said in a pleading tone. “This is the lead we’ve been waiting for!”

         “Jyn he said Galen is working with Krennic!” Bodhi tries to talk sense into his sister.

         “He’s a suspected associate, not a known one!” Jyn counters and Bodhi can already see where this is going. “Galen may have been a absent father but you and I both know that he would never help Krennic and that he would never do those things he was accused of!” Secretly Bodhi had his doubts.

         Years after his father had died Bodhi’s mother remarried and he got a new sister and stepfather. While he would always treasure the happy memories they had together he doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive Galen Erso for walking out on his mother a few years later.

         “What do you want me to do.” he eventually asked because he really doesn’t think he can say no to her.

         “You need to get closer to Mr. Andor, find out everything he knows,” Jyn says inching closer to him.

         “No.” Well, that was easier than he thought it would be.

         “Bodhi!’ Jyn implores him. “He’s more likely to open up to you!” Bodhi stares at her, utterly confused.

         “Oh, spirits take me! You two were making eyes at one another the entire time!” She accuses.

         “Jyn we’re under investigation for associating with a suspected serial killer !” Bodhi says incredulously and all the events of the last 24 hours suddenly seem to catch up with his brain. “And I’ve killed him! I’m a murder! Twice over!”

        “You killed the same man twice so I think it only counts once.” Jyn helpful adds and Bodhi thinks he’s on the verge of panic attack. No.wait.

         “Jyn I think I’m having a panic attack.” He gasps while rubbing his chest in a futile effort to ease his harsh breathing. Jyn immediately jumps up to wrap him in her arms.

         “Bodhi you saved my life.” She whispered “He kidnapped me. He was going to kill me.”  

         “I still killed a man.” he replies through gasping breaths “That’s not something I can easily forget.” Jyn chooses to remain silent and instead comforts Bodhi by rubbing soothing circles into his back. When he’s breathing more normally again Jyn attempts to change topics.

         “We should go shopping today!” She suggests. “I need new clothes and we need new phones!”

         “Why do we need new phones?” Bodhi asks, utterly confused.

         “Our old phones went over the cliff with the car,” Jyn confesses almost cheerfully.

         “What the hell Jyn!”

         They make breakfast and get their story straight and all the details ironed out just in case. Even with everything that’s happened Bodhi just is happy to have his sister here with him.

        “Uncle Baze is going to kill us for talking to the police,” Jyn says suddenly and Bodhi solemnly agrees. Hopefully, Officer Andor would be gone before the uncles got home but really Bodhi didn’t feel that lucky.  

         With everything else on his mind he doesn’t notice until they've already acquired new phones that people are staring at them as they walk down the street. It only takes him a moment to understand why. People in this town were not going to easily forget the infamous Jyn Rook.           

         When Sarah Carter from high school trips while walking past after whispering some vicious rumor about Jyn Bodhi figures it could be worse. A stumble can be explained away after all.

         “Where are we going ?” Jyn asks as walks away from her old classmate sprawled on the ground.

         “I need a Halloween costume,” he admits and Jyn is smiling wickedly besides him. Bodhi lets his sister drag him off into the towns secondhand shop and their odd selection of garments.  They proceed to spend the next hour trying all sorts of costumes at Jyn’s request and in spite of his lingering anxiety he manages to enjoy having his sister back.

         “Jyn you LIAR this isn’t a flight suit! It's a UPS man in hot-pants!” He burst out of the dressing room smiling and ready to face his laughing sister only to run into a startled Officer Andor. A very startled Officer Andor who then proceeded to give Bodhi a once over. Bodhi instinctively grabs the nearest item of clothing and very subtly holds it against himself. Super subtly according to Officer Andor's raised eyebrow and bitten off smirk.

        “Good Afternoon Mr.Rook,” he says and Bodhi manages to pushes aside his anxiety to speak up.

         “Just call me Bodhi, please.” He says and he’s pleased by how steady his voice is. That steadiness abandons him when the officer smiles lightly.

         “Good Afternoon Bodhi.” He amends and Bodhi smiles right back. They stand in awkward silence for only a moment longer before Officer Andor breaks it.

         “I’ll leave you to it then.” He excuses himself and Bodhi can’t help but watch the man walk out of the store and down the street until he is out of view.  Jyn suddenly pops up from behind a rack of clothes and Bodhi is simultaneously grateful she’s here and annoyed she’s put him in this position.

         “Well, that was odd.” She says as Bodhi marches back into the dressing room and shuts the door firmly behind him.

         Bodhi and Jyn are both exhausted when they finally make their way back home and so when he sees something out of the corner of his eye it takes his brain a long moment to process what it’s seen. Dropping the bags in his hands Bodhi suddenly turns back to the window he had previously glanced out of and shouts Jyn’s name. Behind him, Jyn also drops her bags when she spots the blurry shape of a man standing in their backyard.

         Without speaking they both race outside only to discover the apparition gone. In its place is a hideous full grown tree. It’s twice as tall as Bodhi, covered in thorns and growing straight out of the grave they dug the night before.

         “Oh Shit.” Jyn is muttering to herself trying to get closer to the tree while Bodhi pulls her away. That plant is evil, he feels it in his bones and can’t let Jyn touch it. “Oh Fuck.” Jyn begins pointing frantically at the base of the tree and Bodhi jumps when he realizes what she’s pointing at. The fancy dress shoes Krennic had been wearing when they killed him were poking out of the ground and as they watch the shoes sink back into the ground like some sick joke.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry October was just super hectic (but like a good hectic?) Parts of this were written for day 3 but since I'm late (as usual) I'm just going to run with what I have. Hence The Jyn & Bodhi Bromance has taken over and I have no regrets.
> 
> This will get updated when I feel inspired again!
> 
> Edit: Technically I did update this Oct2018 I just didn't tell anyone about it. Partially in the spirit of Halloween (trick and treat ha!) but mostly because I'm running out of time and didn't want to post an unfinished chapter... so enjoy the sneak peek while I scramble to post ch3 before Halloween?
> 
> Edit2: I did my best! oh well! I hope you enjoyed the update anyways! Happy Halloween!


	3. Bodhi vs. A Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi makes several mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is from the Halloween "surprise" but I've polished it up a bit and added more.  
> As always I do this for fun but I hope you enjoy it too!

    After much effort, Bodhi is able to pull Jyn inside and they barricade themselves in their old childhood refuge in the attic.

         “It’s not possible.” Jyn insists as she lights what seem to be a thousand blessing candles. “He’s dead.” She whispers trying to reassure herself. “He’s dead!”

         “Yes and then we brought him back!” Bodhi snaps at his sister as he piles up his collected blankets and pillows into a fort. 

         “And then we killed him again!” Jyn retorts. “So he should be dead!” 

         “I brought him back to life,” Bodhi mutters mostly to himself. “I poisoned him brought him back to life and then I bashed his brains in with a frying pan.” Bodhi’s brooding is cut off by the rattling windows. He attempts to convince himself it’s only the wind. 

         “I helped and if you hadn't done it I would have,” Jyn says, attempting to relieve him of some of the guilt. “Or at least I would have tried to and probably have ended up dead right beside him!” She’s attempting to distract him but it’s not working. 

         “I’m the one who bought him back from the dead,” Bodhi says and it’s true. Jyn alone didn’t have the power. She was good but this was out of her scope.  Bodhi sees a hurt expression cross her face but it’s gone moments later. 

         “Don’t put all the blame on yourself.” She says quietly “It was my terrible idea after all.” 

         They grow silent and Bodhi takes a moment to admire the blanket fort they’d thrown together in record time.

         “The body is dead but the spirit remains.” Bodhi finally says “We tainted it when we failed to reanimate him...probably shouldn't have done that.” he muses. 

         Under different circumstances perhaps Bodhi might have laughed at the fact they were having such a serious discussion while hastily assembling a pillow fort. Now as an adult he understands that blankets and pillow forts are serious business and worked best to keep evil away. 

         So he only feels a little silly when he and Jyn quickly crawl under the blankets before they continue their argument. 

         “What do we do?” Jyn asks in a hushed whisper. Bodhi shrugs causing Jyn to smack his shoulder

         “I honestly don't know!” He hisses while swatting away her hand. 

         “What did you do last time?” She hisses back “With the dead animals that followed you home?!” Bodhi grimaces as he recalls that particular event. He hadn’t meant to scare Jyn or Galen, honest. He didn’t know then just how uncommon resurrection was.  

         “Ama made me send them back into the forests,” Bodhi shrugs again “I'm pretty sure they wandered until their bodies deteriorated.” Bodhi didn’t know how that could possibly help them but Jyn suddenly has an unholy gleam in her eye. 

         “If we destroy his body his spirit won't have anything to hold him, right?” Again all Bodhi can do is shrug. Again Jyn smacks him for it. Repeatedly.  

         “How do you not know?!” She hisses furiously. 

         “It's not like I had a master necromancer to teach me the ways of raising the dead Jyn!” Bodhi whisper-shouts while he attempts to shield himself against Jyn’s attacks. “You had Saw, Baze, and Galen teach you practical applications and I got to read books and tea leaves with Chirrut! It's not my fault I'm entirely book taught!” Bodhi furiously retorts causing Jyn to freeze mid-attack. 

         Their differences were a particularly sore subject but Bodhi felt justified in bringing it up. Jyn is strong, stronger than Bodhi in many ways. She could affect the physical world in ways Bodhi could only dream of. Bodhi's gifts lay elsewhere. 

         He doesn't know any necromancers and while the practice isn't as taboo as modern media would have you think it's still an incredibly difficult craft. Manipulating objects in the physical world was one thing.  Reaching to mess with the world beyond? Tricky, almost impossible. So some say. 

         In theory, Bodhi should have been able to easily revive what’s-his-face. Even if it has been years since he came home trailed by various dead animals causing Jyn to scream bloody murder. 

         Bodhi stares at his sister thoughtfully, using her magic to boost his should have definitely done the trick. So where did he go wrong? Jyn takes it upon herself to pinch him, effectively pulling him out of his brooding.

         “It’s okay if you don’t know.” She says while wrapping her arms around him. “We’ll figure it out together.” Bodhi leans against his sister and despite all the trouble she brought with her he’s happy to have her home. They remain wrapped around one another until the rattling windows interrupt the silence. 

         “I still say we should destroy the body,” Jyn says causing Bodhi to groan.

         “How do you plan to do that while we have a cop watching us?” Bodhi argues. “The second we try to dig that asshole up he’ll probably be all over us.” 

         “Ah yes, Special Investigator Cassian Andor,” Jyn says and her tone is far too amused for Bodhi’s tastes. “I can think of a few good ways to keep him distracted.” Bodhi really doesn’t like the predatory look Jyn is giving him. 

         “Good.” Bodhi says “You can keep him distracted while I mind my business then.” 

         “Bodhi!” Jyn chides him. “You’re throwing away a golden opportunity.”

         “Opportunity to what? Get closer to the man who’s investigating us in connection to a serial killer we murdered? No thanks.” Bodhi snaps back. 

         “We basically did our civic duty and protected our fellow humans!” Jyn countered while Bodhi glared at her in disbelief.

         “We killed him a hundred miles away dragged him into our house and further mutilated him. Somehow Jyn, I don’t don’t think Cassian will see it that way.”  Jyn frowns at him but doesn’t continue which worries Bodhi more. 

         “Can we at least get rid of the tree?” She finally asks.

         “Fuck yes.”  Bodhi agrees. 

         “Excellent, tomorrow you cut down the tree while I distract the cop. When he’s gone we’ll get rid of the body.” Jyn plans ahead.

         “Fine.” Bodhi accepts. With nothing more to say they both lie down in their fort and pointedly ignore the rattling windows until they fall asleep.

        Before he fully drifts off his brain decided then to repay an old memory for him. Their parents went on their honeymoon while Bodhi and Jyn had stayed with Chirrut and Baze. Those days had been the happiest of Bodhi’s young life. He had a new father and sister, his mother was glowing with happiness, Chirrut was helping control his magic, and Baze let him and Jyn eat nothing but chocolate cake for dinner. He had been completely surrounded by love.  

* * *

 

         Lying under a spectacular pillow fort Bodhi decided then and there that he couldn’t wait to fall in love. He’s young so he doesn’t yet understand the consequences of what he was about to do. He sprints out from under the blankets which promptly collapse on Jyn, causing her to chase after him. 

        “What are you doing?” She whispers when she finally catches him ripping flowers off their stems in Baze’s conservatory. 

         “Casting a spell,” Bodhi says simply while Jyn rolled her eyes. 

         “I know that!” she says “What sort of spell?” Bodhi only hesitates a moment before his excitement wins out. 

        “A spell to find my true love.” He admits shyly. Jyn stares at him with wide eyes and Bodhi hopes she doesn’t laugh at him. 

        “Do me next!” She says excitedly. Bodhi smiles brightly at her and agrees easily. He takes great care in picking out the best flowers and whispering his wishes into their petals. 

         “He has to have kind eyes and a gentle voice.” He whispers softly into a white carnation

         “He has to be pretty too!” Jyn interjects causing Bodhi to shush her while quietly adding a red daisy to the bowl in his hands. 

         “When I'm in trouble,” Bodhi continues, “he'll come to save me.” 

         “Why can't you save yourself?” Bodhi shushes her again but then re-words his previous statement as he adds a gladiolus flower. 

         “When I'm in trouble he'll come to help me.” Jyn nods in satisfaction.

         “Hell love the stars as much as I do-”

         “And he'll have a robot for a best friend!”

         “Jyn!” Bodhi tosses a rosebud hitting her square in the face. 

         “What?” she asks laughing “Wouldn't that be cool!?” Bodhi secretly agrees but he's not going to give her the satisfaction. He turns back to the flowers instead and adds the petals of a pink tulip and light pink rose. 

        “We'll have a big family.” Jyn remains silent and Bodhi thinks she likes the idea of a big family too. 

         “He'll love me so much he won't mind a bit that my magic isn’t like everybody else's,”  Bodhi adds several gardenia petals and their sweet perfume make Bodhi smile softly before he sets them aside to help Jyn pick out hers. 

        That’s when he first learns Jyn wants a wife who’s beautiful, smart, and strong. 

         “With the most beautiful hair,” Jyn whispers as she tugs at a strand of her own. “She’ll be brave and she’ll always fight for what’s right.”  Bodhi takes a moment to have his revenge and adds several iris petals. 

      “She sounds like a warrior princess.” Bodhi gently teases and then it was Jyn’s turn to pelt him with flowers.

        “She’ll have a big family too and she’ll protect me and I’ll protect her. Together we’ll be the happiest.” Jyn finishes. Bodhi smiles at her before giving her a big hug.

         Together they carry their petals outside where the air was cool and still. Bodhi takes a moment to appreciate the silence of the night. It was like the whole world was holding its breath right alongside him. He gently exhales and he hears the soft sound of wind chimes before a gentle breeze hits them. Bodhi watches as his petals flutter for a moment and then slowly begin to drift into the sky. Jyn’s petals take a moment longer to rise but when they do they swirl around like snowfall before being carried away by the wind. Their flower petals twirl around one another before being carried off by the breeze together. They watch them until they fly out of sight.

* * *

 

         Bodhi already half asleep doesn’t wonder why he would suddenly remember this event. It was a moment Bodhi hadn’t thought about in years.  He drifts off and forgets that coincidences do not exist. 

         Bodhi wakes up the next morning wrapped up in a collapsed pillow fort and a post-it stuck to his forehead. ‘Went to flirt with Cassian’ it read and Bodhi is pretty sure Jyn was only trying to annoy him. He scrunches up the note and tosses it aside determined not to dwell on it.

         Instead, he focuses on his end of the deal and after a quick cup of coffee, he’s finally awake enough to stare down the new addition in the garden. In the light of day, Bodhi is immediately able to recognize what sort of tree has sprouted overnight and he hates the dead man even more. Bodhi’s ama had called it a sweet lemon tree and as far as Bodhi was concerned it was fucking evil all by itself. No rotting corpse required. 

         The long thorns leave Bodhi with no other option but to cover up while he attacks with garden shears. His long sleeve denim shirt and gloves do their best but by mid-morning Bodhi’s been stabbed and scratched half a dozen times. Tired from working under the sun Bodhi quickly runs out of patience. 

         “That’s it!” he shouts at the sky while tossing the shears aside and marching towards the wonky old garden shed where he hopes he’ll find something that’ll do more damage. He finds a rusty ax that sharpens beautifully against a benchtop grinder. Bodhi strips down to his sweaty undershirt and begins to hack away enthusiastically. Every strike chips away at the tree and Bodhi is repeatedly pelted with flying debris which only further infuriates him. Bodhi is so focused on his task that he hardly notices the fury that unexpectedly rises in him. 

         Bodhi’s anger is usually silent and controlled. It has to be. Bodhi can never let himself lash out in anger. He learned that lesson early in life. This wild rage that suddenly possesses him is familiar but instead of immediately suppressing it Bodhi feels himself channeling it into every swing on the ax. He never thought anger could be so intoxicating but it just keeps growing and before he knows it he’s thinking of every person who has ever wronged him. 

         His head is suddenly filled with thoughts of revenge and hate. It would be so easy to just—One of Chirrut’s cats hisses at him and it’s the shock to his system he needs. He swings wildly and instead of pulling the ax out of the mutilated tree he leaves it embedded and takes off running. 

         He needs to be clean. He’s covered sweat, blood and wood chips and suddenly Bodhi can’t stand his own skin. He skids to a stop at the garden hose and immediately doused himself with water.  The cold water hits him and he breaks out into goosebumps while gasping for air. His arms feel sore and his hands are numb. He doesn’t know how long he’d been stuck in a trance, mindlessly hacking away, but his body was suffering or it.  

         Bodhi stays under the steady stream of cold water until he feels more like himself. It was stupid of him to attack the fucking tree on his own. The rage of a dead man had almost overpowered him because once again Bodhi had overestimated his ability. Which wasn’t something Bodhi ever did. 

         Bodhi glances back at the damn tree and fully realizes that instead of repeatedly hitting the same spot he had attacked it with incredible violence that left the length of the tree horribly disfigured and uglier than ever. His lack of precision also meant that it was still very firmly upright. Bodhi glares at it from under his impromptu hose shower and wondered if he should just burn it down. With the way things were going it would probably take the house with it if he tried. 

         “Mr. Rook?” a familiar voice ask and Bodhi turns around to make eye contact with the special investigator that Jyn apparently failed to distract. He’s staring at Bodhi with wide eyes and so much confusion that Bodhi can only imagine what a mess he must look like. 

        “Mr. Andor,” Bodhi responds while attempting to appear calm and subtly toss the hose aside. “What brings you back here?” 

         “Please call me Cassian.” He immediately responds and his confused expression only grows. The uncomfortable silence between them grows.

         “Can I help you with something?” Bodhi breaks the silence. Cassian is glancing around as if lost while running a hand through his hair.

         “I don’t know,” Cassian confesses and he looks so confused when he speaks again. “Did you need any help?” 

        “You want to help me?” Bodhi asks equally confused “like… to cut the tree down?” 

        “I don’t know.” Cassian shuts his eyes tightly and rubs his temples “I guess.” he sounds so unsure of himself. It's a kind offer, but also completely bizarre considering Cassian was currently in a suit. 

         “I actually think I’m done for the day,” Bodhi admits gesturing at his disheveled state. 

         “Of course.” Cassian glances in confusion at the mutilated tree but doesn’t comment on it. They fall into an uncomfortable silence again. 

         “Well...if you don’t need anything I think I’ll head inside and clean myself up.” Bodhi attempts to end the awkward moment. Cassian says nothing be nods along as he stares at Bodhi with unfocused eyes. With nothing left to say Bodhi makes a break for it but only gets as far as the porch before Jyn arrives. 

        “Mr. Andor! You left so quickly I was worried!” Jyn calls out to them as rushes to stand beside Bodhi.“ Is everything alright?” she asks slightly out of breath. Cassian, still looking lost and confused does not respond while Bodhi takes Jyn’s hand in his own for his own reassurance. 

         “Cassian wanted to help me with the tree?” He says still unsure of why Cassian would want to do such a thing. Jyn glances at the tree and then immediately back at Bodhi, her eyes wide with fear and worry. Bodhi firmly squeezes her hand, reassuring her that he was fine. 

        “That was —”Before Jyn can finish her sentence she’s cut off by a loud guttural sound that makes them all jump. 

        They quickly focus on the source of the sound and discover a toad. Sitting at the base of the tree. They all stare as it croaks loudly and unnaturally. With all eyes on it, the frog croaks once more before spitting up something and hopping away. 

        “What the fuck.” Jyn whispers and Bodhi agrees. With both Jyn and Bodhi on the porch Cassian is closest to the tree thus he reaches it first. Pulling out a handkerchief he picks up the object and holds it out in his palm. Bodhi takes one look at it and immediately recognizes his mother's wedding ring, the one with Galen's name inscribed on the inside. The one that should be in the house, locked in the safe. Bodhi is about to reach out and demand it back when Jyn takes his hand again and digs her nails into him. Painfully Bodhi is forced to remain silent, speaking up would only incriminate them further. 

         “How curious,” Cassian says as his eyes stare at them coldly, all traces of confusion gone.

        “I’ll be back later with more questions,” he says and walks out of their garden. Jyn drags Bodhi inside where they both watch as Cassian walks out of sight. Then Bodhi runs up the stairs to his uncle's room where their safe was. It takes Bodhi several tries to open the safe with shaking hands but eventually he does and he and Jyn meticulously go through all the contents already knowing they would not find what they were looking for. Sitting on the ground surrounded by their families valuable keepsakes with no ring Bodhi sighs because he knows what they must do. 

         “I think it’s time to call the Uncles,” Jyn admits and Bodhi nods before adding. 

         “I think it’s time to call mum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to try really hard and update this again soon! Life is just very hectic again and Inspiration and Motivation are hard to come by. 
> 
> That being said a big thank you to the R1 Discord server for helping me continue this.  
> Words are easier to write when friends want to read them :]


End file.
